


【k漏】裙摆(PWP)

by liliusuan



Category: B站
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 22:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19585834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliusuan/pseuds/liliusuan
Summary: *ooc*国际三禁





	【k漏】裙摆(PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> 他带领他走向了这条道路，并将与他一同前进

说实话，KB之前真的没有太多关注这个男生。

他只是知道男生的皮肤很白，身子骨像是没太长开一样，显得有些瘦弱。男生的脸看起来挺清秀，而男生自己也像他的长相一样是个蛮精致的人，对生活对学业都透着一股执着和认真。只是这个男生好像对谁都不是很亲近，也没见他有什么玩得来的好朋友，就好像男生把自己封锁在了一个牢笼之中一样。

他还知道这个男生叫哦漏，仅此而已。

KB真正注意到哦漏是在学校校庆之前。

校庆前班级拿到了一个表演歌舞的额外名额，年轻的学生们都想着张扬青春个性，你一言我一语地讨论了半个午休，才最终推翻了老班的合唱建议，准备上一个rap混搭街舞的节目。

这节目本来就是为了点燃全场而选的，于是同学便开始从外貌舞蹈歌喉等等各个方面开始挑人。KB作为班上出了名的好嗓子毫无悬念地被推到了主唱的位置，接下来他只需要帮着挑挑人就好了。

只是KB没有想到哦漏居然会被纳入表演者名单。

哦漏也是这个时候才坦言自己学过好多年的舞蹈。也许是哦漏其人太过低调，同学先都一惊，然后纷纷起哄要哦漏现场来上一段。哦漏虽然看上去不是很自在，却也简单活动了两下手臂和腿准备跳舞，随节拍起舞的他几乎与平日的那个自我封闭的男生判若两人。

坐在一旁的KB看得出来，虽然哦漏跳的动作很到位，力度也足够，但是有几个小节好像跳成了女步，而又被人强行扭转回来，所以显得有些僵硬。

不过这并不会成为什么拒绝他的理由。哦漏也当之无愧地成为了这个节目中的c位。没有人会反对，因为几乎所有人都被他的舞姿所折服。

留给他们排练的时间不多，排练的过程也时有冲突。KB觉得这或多或少和哦漏不是很喜欢与人接触有关系。哦漏孤僻惯了，很少与人打交道，突然要他融在一个团体里为团体而考虑，恐怕仅仅是排练到正式上场的这点时间完全不够他来磨合。所以大部分的时间都是KB站出来替哦漏去解决这些冲突和矛盾，然后向投来感激目光的哦漏回一个微笑。

为了追求更好的演出效果和舒适程度，演出服都由参与成员自行准备。毕竟这个年纪的男生基本上衣柜里都有那么一套黑泡风格的衣服，就连哦漏也不例外。KB在收到哦漏发来的照片时还确认了一下这确实是哦漏的对话框，才敢打字夸奖一番。

衣服上身之后KB才觉得哦漏确实是个衣服架子，穿着这样松垮的衣服居然还能显高。哦漏这件衣服上面小配饰很多，跳舞时会跟着上下翻动，给人的视觉体验真的不错。至少KB是这么认为的。

“行了，先休息一下吧。”

KB声音刚落，好几个同学就已经如释重负一般瘫坐在地上，手能摸到哪瓶水就开哪瓶，不管不顾地灌进口中。哦漏自然不属于这类人，但也坐在了地板上拿起自己带来的保温杯，倒水在瓶盖中小口小口地喝，下颌线滑下的汗珠滴在衣服上，黑色的布料完美掩盖了水渍。

KB也渴得难受。毕竟他是主唱，这时候嗓子已经有些疲劳了。他不太敢喝同学买来的冰镇矿泉水，怕嗓子受了刺激唱不动歌，本想去饮水机那接点温水，好巧不巧饮水机没在工作，应该是太久没用热水结果坏掉了。

等他略有沮丧地回到自己的位置上坐好，却看见哦漏把自己的保温杯递了过来。KB心领，接过杯子倒了点水喝着，有点甜，应该是泡了红枣枸杞。

这天排练完效果不错，KB直接宣布可以提前回家，得到了众人一致的欢呼。哦漏执意要先把衣服换了再走，先行一步拿着衣服袋子跑去卫生间。

KB是最后一个走出舞室的。走之前他照常站在门口向里环视一圈，忽然看见地上遗落了一串金属环，有点眼熟，好像是哦漏身上的一件装饰。KB上前拿了铁环跑去卫生间找人，推开门的一刻却直接傻在了门口。

哦漏是背对着他的。推开门的一刻他正裸露着上身，双手扭到背后去系胸罩的带子。听到门开的声音哦漏吓得一颤，慌忙回头，目光正好对上KB发直的视线。

“别和别人说……好不好。”

哦漏咬着下唇，没心思喝手里的布丁奶茶，只想着这种时候毁尸灭迹会不会更好一些。可他不能这么做，只能乖乖承认这件事已然成为了对方手里的一个把柄，自己只配低声下气地去恳求。

“嗯。”KB喝了一口奶茶，嚼着里面的布丁，“你放心，我还不至于坏到那个地步。”

哦漏没想到KB能如此轻易地答应了自己。说不清是KB有意要在他面前耍花样还是真就当做没看见，哦漏的心只好一直悬着一刻也不敢松懈。

“你是……嗯……你应该知道我想问你什么，对吧？”

“呃，我……”

哦漏低头看着地面，半天才吐出几个字眼，“跨性别。”

KB伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，要他抬起头来。

“没什么大不了的，勇敢点嘛。”KB笑了一下，“你看你不是已经坦白了吗？遵从自己的内心就好了。”

那之后的好几天里哦漏都在刻意逃避KB的视线。无论是在教室还是在舞房里，除了必要的沟通之外就没有了其它交流。

同学凑过去怼了两下KB的胳膊，“你们吵架了？”

“没有。”KB摇头。

同学百思不得其解地走开了，留下KB一个人欣赏哦漏练舞。

“哦漏。”KB看他总也放松不下来僵硬得很，便小声出言建议，“要不你换个跳法试试。”

“……啊？”

KB便拉他过来，拿着手机为他放了一段舞蹈视频，用的正是他们正在使用的曲子，不同点只是领舞人是个女孩子。

“你试试？”KB投以一个期待的眼神。

“这，这不太好吧。”哦漏有些怂了，“这可是在全校面前……”

“谁能知道你跳的到底是男版还是女版？”

哦漏显然有些被说动了，接过手机调了倍速看动作，来来回回看了五六遍才敢尝试跳一个小节，没想到真就引发了同学一阵鼓掌赞美:

“漏哥牛逼！”

“啊这是换舞了吗？”

“感觉这样跳也不错……”

“……”

哦漏站在KB身旁挠了挠头发，有些不太好意思地用脚蹭了几下地板。

“行，那咱就这么定了，你们不用换，我们主舞哦漏跳这个，肯定爆炸我跟你们讲……”

而只有当事者知道，这不仅仅是换了个舞那么简单，或者说，是这个舞姿所依托的性别让他充满了自信和踏实感。

「漏，我觉得你可以换件衣服穿」

哦漏在正式演出前一天晚上收到了来自KB的这样一条微信。

「换什么？」

「你真正想穿的衣服」

哦漏打字的手一顿。

「你的意思是……」

「你觉得呢？」

「好。」

哦漏像是下了什么决心一样从衣柜里取出一件防尘袋套着的衣物，见不得人一样迅速塞在了背包里。想了一下，又偷摸藏了个什么东西在书包的最深处。做完这些事情哦漏的脸上有些发烧，就算是在自己家里面也觉得好像是在做贼一样。

哦漏换好衣服出现在众人面前时，同学一个两个全都傻了眼。

哦漏穿着一身合身的朋克风连衣裙，裙下吊带袜的带子若隐若现，透着肉色的渔网袜将腿型勾勒得恰到好处。他还多少带了点妆容，不太细看真的像是个青春期叛逆少女。

“走吧，是不是还差两个节目就要上台了，赶紧去候场。”哦漏招呼一众还没反应过来的同学，先踩着漆皮小短靴走在了最前面。

表演极其成功。尤其是哦漏在灯光忽然打下的那一刻，引发了全场师生爆发性的欢呼喝彩。台上的他终于释放出了真正的本我，在每一次转身再翻跃中寻找落地点，耳边是KB的歌声，也只剩下了KB的歌声。

场面一度处在失控的边缘，尤其是前排都在传这一次表演最亮眼的那个小姐姐居然是男扮女装的时候，无论是小姑娘还是小伙子都抢着要上来献花。

当然哦漏没给这群人机会，几乎是在一片嘈杂中逃下了舞台，笑着离开了众人的视线。

众人的视线无法触及之处，哦漏与欺压在自己身上的人交换了一个深吻。哦漏的吻技太过生疏，还要人提醒着换气，被剥夺了主动权的他整个人被吻得十分狼狈。

KB伸手抚过他大腿内侧，手指沿着吊带袜上的蕾丝边划过，看似无意地拽了一下黑色带子，惹得人轻哼一声。仅仅是隔着内裤揉搓了两下，哦漏的下身就已经胀大了几分，流出的液体洇湿了一小块布料。KB很庆幸这件衣服居然还是拉锁在前的款式，用牙齿咬着环褪下，胸膛整个暴露在他的面前。

“怎么不穿bra？”KB坏笑着问他。

“我又没有，穿着……穿着会很奇怪……”

“那也应该贴个乳贴，你看这会都已经立得这么高了。”

胸前的挺立处被含入湿濡的口中，不时舔过又轻咬一口，就像在品尝一颗甜美的樱桃又不肯吞吃入腹。哦漏想叫，却又不敢让人听见，只好咽在嗓子中化作一声声猫样的呜咽。

“先别……我带了润滑……”

哦漏用脚踢倒了背包，让人把里面的小瓶子捡起来，旋开盖子挤了满手。

“看不出来，你居然还会有这个，是不是已经在家里把自己玩的很熟了？”

哦漏想反驳回去，却已经被拉下了内裤，只好由着他的指尖在隐私处开拓，默许他侵入这片未曾使用过的处女地。KB就像抓着一颗熟透了的桃子，掐一下就流出了汁液，黏腻腻沾了满手。他找到了触动这个身体的开关，便游戏般不断地按揉它碾过它，听着人发出依旧不满足的声音。

于是他把手指一根根抽拔出来，看着哦漏欲求不满的神色，握着早已难耐的炽热整根操进去，要他把自己一寸一寸含在身体里。狭小的空间不适宜他放开了去操干，只好先一点点动起来，给人时间慢慢去适应。

只是这样的没入便让哦漏下意识叫喊出声。他能感受到肌肤相贴时的触感，柔软而又潮湿的内壁细心勾勒着每一处纹理。他张开嘴巴呼吸，不多时就被另一处柔软强行堵了回去。KB好像在品尝他嘴上的口红一样，在他嘴唇上轻轻啃咬，直到两个人嘴上都已殷红一片。龟头碾过腺体的一刻连喘声都变了调，上扬的尾音多了几分色情的意味。KB便专对着那一处操弄，故意要他叫喊，要他渐入佳境。

哦漏开始享受这场性爱，感受着快感直冲头顶，感觉好像一飞冲天而又直落地面。他勾起KB的脖颈亲吻，把鼻尖喷出的热度留在耳侧。二人交合的位置被裙摆遮挡，但并不影响他想象自己被操开的场景。那一定非常淫靡不堪。

哦漏迷迷糊糊地想着，和人一前一后交代了出去。

哦漏毫不意外地成为了一段时间内全校讨论的热点。尽管如此，热点本人丝毫不在意这些杂言碎语。一边转着笔一边看向教室的另一端，好巧那人也在看他。

“今天穿的是什么颜色？”下课后KB第一个跑来和他说话。

“黑色。就是你上次送我的那个。”哦漏并没有回避问题。

“那你看，我是不是超有眼光。”

“就是下次口红不要选一个死亡芭比粉就好了。”

KB低声笑了两声，问他周末要不要一起去看电影。

“你这算约会么……”

床都上了还怵什么约会……KB也只能在心里嘀咕，嘴上还是得和他约定一番。

  


毕竟他只有穿着最喜欢的那条裙子，自信地投来一个笑容的时候，才是一个完整而又强大的他。

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的不会开车。


End file.
